I'm in love with a boy I hate
by HeatFirePassion
Summary: I never thought that the person I loved with all my heart would also be the one I hate with a burning passion. When love and hate come together what could happen? An irreversible hate? or A never ending love? MOE
1. Hating My First Love

**A/N: I don't anything but the characters that I make up and the plot**

**Hey All!**

**This story is kinda based on some real experiences and things of complete fantasy...it's semi-based on the song by Forever the Sickest Kids because the first line of the song is "I'm in love with a girl I hate" but I changed it to boy cause I felt like it haha.**

**This is definitely MOE so all Niley fans sorry but MOE rules this. I love MOE but I might write a Niley story. This whole story is gonna be in Miley's POV or No one's because I can't keep switching my brain from Miley to Joe to Nick or blah blah blah.**

**I think it's called a prologue, so yea this is the prologue for the story. I really hope people like this story because lately I've been getting alot of ideas for stories and this is just one of MANY to come.**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**

* * *

**

I'm in love with a boy I hate, crazy, right? I mean how, can I hate with a guy that I am completely and utterly in love with? I can't help it that I love him But I do, he teases me about little things but he makes my heart want to explode when I look into his eyes. He pulled my hair like a 5 year old while he was hugging me, but that was one of the best hugs of my life. This is the first time that I, Miley Stewert, has ever fallen in love with the boy, and never want to see his gorgeous face all at the same time.

You're probably wondering who this guy is that makes me wanna kiss him and kill him all at the same time. It's Joe Gray, the weirdest kid anyone could meet and what's weirder is that he's the most popular guy at school as well. With his cousin, Nick they rule the school. Joe's everything is what made me love him, his eyes, his hair, his personality and the way he's so nice to everyone...everyone but me.

And to think I thought that the guy I'd fall in love with, would be Jake Ryan, my ex-boyfriend. Whenever he'd say he loved me, I always hesitated but I reluctantly said I loved him. back I knew I never loved him but he was just this guy that loved me and meant it and I felt like I owed it to him when he said those 3 words. I regret even saying it to him after I saw him making out with one of my best friend's Sonny Monroe.

Yes one of my best friends is Sonny Monroe, from So Random. I forgave her in an instant though when she tried explaining it to me; I always had a sneaking suspicious that she liked Jake. As for Jake, well I couldn't careless about him, unless he ever hurts Sonny then he's gonna be in pain and I mean _pain_. And they're still together to this day, which I'm glad about because Sonny's so happy with him and I couldn't want anything more for her, she deserves it.

My other best friends' Oliver and Lilly that are now a couple. I always knew that they loved each other but I didn't think they loved each other like that. They have the kind where they can tell all your secrets to each other and have the confidence to know that the other one will never tell a soul or the kind where their eyes light up whenever they sees each other. Believe me I've seen it, it was so cute when Oliver first asked her out, he set out on the beach "go out with me, Lilly?" with rocks, sticks and anything else he could find. Lilly replied "I've been waiting so long for this". Yea cute, I know I awed at them a lot that day.

And that reminds of my brother Jackson, yea the gross disgusting guy that I call my brother. Yea, him, well he's in college, surprising I know, Jackson in college, never thought I'd see the day when Jackson would be in college. And he has a girlfriend called Rachel there; she's really sweet, those two are so sweet. Gosh, does it seem like me that everyone around me is in love with someone?

Well it's true, even my dad has a girlfriend, it was hard for me to take it at first but Kelly was really sweet and she's an awesome guitarist and singer. Sometimes when I'm in my bed asleep, I can hear the two of them making music, some of the songs even brought me to tears. I'm happy for my dad; he's finally found someone who he can love like no tomorrow. And I can tell she feels the exact same way, I mean the way they look at each other, and love was oozing out of their eyes.

And me? You already know about that idiot that I love but you don't know the whole story, it's filled with him being an asshole to me and only me, rumors and lies about me and the unconditional never ending love for a boy, that makes me wish, I didn't hate him because it only causes me more pain than anyone could ever know. Because the craziest thing about loving a boy that I can't stand is that I've never wanted to be with anyone more in my whole life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this!!**

**Tell me what you think of it should I continue with it?? I know this is short but I promise if you want me to continue it other chapters will be heaps long!**

**Review this please! I want some feedback =]**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


	2. New Friends, New Boys, New Everything

**A/N: I don't own the characters only the plot and the made up characters...**

**Hey!! Everyone!!**

**Omg, it's been a while since I've updated sorry but I'm updating this one! For all of the reader's of my other story, it will be updated in the next few days!! so you only have a few days to vote for the couple you want!! VOTE VOTE VOTE for the other one by reviewing it...**

**This was really just a starter just to give a bit of an intro to the characters and I know your probably thinking "but wasn't that the other one?" Yes it was an intro as well but this one is going more indepth then the first chapter.**

**I'm gonna try to do this in Miley's POV all the way through. This is definitely a MOE Story and some of the other couples featured are Loliver, Jonny (lol SonnyxJake) and Nalex(Ew but I didn't want Nick to be alone).**

**Anyways on to the story**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

* * *

"BAM"

What a great day to start the first day of being a sophomore by falling off my bed. I groaned, after all my bad luck yesterday, I didn't want to go. What happened yesterday? Well I got covered in nachos after Jackson tripped me, stupid brother that I have to be related to...

_Flashback to y__esterday…_

_I stood up covered in nachos, I glared at Jackson, my idiot brother, and he was here on vacation from college with his girlfriend, Rachel._

"_Jackson! Why did you do that to Miley!?" Rachel yelled in her British accent hitting Jackson's arm, Rachel was really pretty, she had green eyes and blonde hair. After the weeks she's been staying with us she was like my sister._

"_I'm sorry but it was the perfect opportunity to" Jackson whined giving her the best possible puppy dog pout._

_Everyone was looking at me; we were in the middle of the food court at the mall. I looked around and saw this guy just staring at me, everyone else had turned away but he was still staring. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was really cute! He started walking this way, I turned to face Rachel._

"_Rachel, how do I look? This cute guy is walking over here" I said in a slur of words. Jackson and Rachel both give me a strange look._

"_Um…Miles" Rachel started. I glanced over to the cute guy; I started fixing my hair and clothes._

"_Don't worry Rach, he's already here" I replied I thought I looked okay._

_I faced the guy with my best smile "Hi" I said as cutely as I could._

"_Hey, nice shirt" He's smooth voice said. He put his hand closer to my body, WHOA going a bit fast there then he wiped off a big blob of cheese of my shirt...oh crap I forgot about the nachos, stupid really hot boy with dreamy eyes and his cute smile!_

_I gave him a bitter sweet smile as he smirked at me, jerk. Then he did something I didn't expect, he stepped closer to me and kissed my cheek walking away. I turned my whole body as he walked away, who the hell kisses a stranger's cheek then just walks away?!? I shouldn't have turned my body so fast because I was still standing in the pool of cheese, nacho chips and salsa, so I slipped on the ground._

"_Ouch" I winced as Jackson was laughing again._

_I angrily stood up and drove home. That's how I spent my last day of summer break. I always have the worst luck…_

_End Flashback_

I walked down the stairs and saw Jackson and Rachel at the front door with my dad, Robby Ray. Oh yea, today's the day they're gonna go back to college. It's been pretty lonely with just me and my dad, he's just been working so hard lately I've been home alone a lot. With Rachel and Jackson here it's been so much fun with them. You're probably wondering about my best friends, Lilly, Oliver and Sonny well Lilly has Oliver and Sonny has Jake so I wanted to let them have there time with each other. I think I did that because I didn't want to be a third wheel or anything. We all had our goodbyes; tears' coming from me and Rachel, then it was time for school. Yippee! This'll be sooo much fun. That was sarcasm just then, if you hadn't notice.

I walked into the crowded hallways after getting my timetable, people hurrying and panicking trying to find their classes, I soon found my locker, 236, I signed, still no sign of Lilly, Oliver or Sonny. I put my books in my locker then I was shoved, I turned glaring at the person.

"Miley!" Lilly said pulling me into her and crashing me into a death grip hug.

"Um, Lils, it's kind of a human function to breath and I'm pretty sure Miley's human" Oliver said putting a hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Hey Oliver, and Lilly" I replied, breathlessly, boy the girl has really grip.

"Whoops!"

Books came sliding to me feet, I picked them up and saw S 3 J 4EVA, I instantly knew who it was, Sonny. I picked up the remaining books and saw her running towards me.

"Miley!" Sonny wrapped her arms around me even tighter than Lilly, why do people keep doing this to me? Do they not want me to breathe?

"Look its Jake" Oliver said pointing in a random direction.

"Where?!" Sonny said practically dropping me on the ground; Oliver knew that the one thing that can distract Sonny is Jake. Sonny's in love with Jake and Jake, well I don't know but I can tell he really likes her, maybe love but I can't be sure with him, I mean he is a famous actor and all.

"Hey!" Sonny just realized that Jake wasn't here…a bit slow that one.

"Took you a while" Oliver mumbled under his breath, I stiffed a laugh, Sonny's one of the smartest people I know yet it takes her a long time to get the simplest things.

"So what have you guys got now?" I asked

"Biology" Sonny sighed, everyone hated biology even Sonny who loved all subjects.

"English" Oliver replied smiling at Lilly.

"Me and Oliver have the same timetable" Lilly said leaning towards Oliver as he wrapped his arm around her waist, those guys were the cutest couple I don't think anything could ever break them up.

"What do you have Miles?"

"I have math" I smiled; I loved math class it was my second favorite class next to music. Yea I sound like a nerd but I really do love it but not as much as music. I love music more than anything.

"Awesome" Lilly said hugging Oliver's side as he stroked her hair.

"Hey guys, I gotta go Jake's already waiting for me at the Biology room" Sonny said pushing past people, she gave me a sympathetic look, she still feels bad about cheating on Jake but I forgive her. I mean, I didn't really even want to go out with Jake, I just agreed because everyone else said I should, I should really stop giving into peer pressure.

The first bell just went off, I waved goodbye to the happy couple and walked to math class. Everyone was pushing and shoving to get to class, I signed barely moving in my spot till I saw my room and ducked in. I glanced around and saw that no one was there besides the teacher, Mr. Denton who was busy, reading the newspaper to even notice me.

I sat down in the middle of the class and started getting my things ready for the lesson. It's a new school, year. New friends, new enemies and new boys, I smiled I was hoping that there'd be some new guys, hopefully not like the guy who was a complete jerk to me yesterday. I looked up and saw that the class was beginning filling up, then this girl stumbled in looking completely lost, she walked over to the seat beside me, hitting a few people with her book bag and taking the spot by me.

"Hi I'm Alex" She said breathlessly as she plopped all her things on the desk.

"Hey I'm Miley" I smiled at her, she seems really nice, she had long dark, black brown hair and she was wearing Capri shorts, a white shirt and a vest with black converse. Alex and I talked about various things, she was new to the school and she just moved to Malibu with her family all the way from New York. Her parents are trying to expand their family business.

"Wow that's really cool" I said as the final bell rung and everyone's attention turned to the teacher who just put down the paper.

"Welcome Class I am Mr. Denton and this –" He paused when an exhausted boy came crashing through the door.

"Sorry sir, I got lost I'm new to the school" The guy said walking up to the teacher, from what I could see he had brown hair and was wearing a black v neck shirt and skinny jeans. He was new as well I've never seen him at Sea View High before.

"It's alright, Mr. Uh…Gray, take the seat by Miley" He pointed to the seat by me, awesome! I get to make 2 new friends today. I glanced up at the boy who would sit next to me, every morning for the rest of the year. Oh… No… It can't be… But it was. Why did it have to be him?!

* * *

**Ooooo Cliffy haha I'm working on trying to make more cliff hangers, it makes it more fun.**

**Please please Please Review!! I really do want people to like this story...The weekend's coming soon and I have an idea for a story lol maybe when this one has more chapters I'll put it up haha.**

**Don't forget to review!! Tell me what you think of it and what I should change or whatever besides the couples.**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**PS. VOTE YOUR FAVOURITE COUPLE ON MY OTHER STORY!!! TIME IS RUNNING OUT!!!**


	3. The Cute Hot Jerk

A/N: I don't own the plot or characters and stuff so yea

Hey Everyone!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have all these exams all next week and I won't be putting up any till the holidays start. Oh and people who read "Destiny Can Change" I'm taking away the voting date and I'll just decide when I put it up because I don't know how often I can update anymore with school and everything.**

**I have this little notepad with possible story ideas and I wanna put some more chapters on my current stories but be prepared, I have ALOT of stuff planned lol.**

**Thanks for all the reviews =] You guys are awesome!!! You really are lol. So if you still wanna be awesome, review this as well lol**

**XxHeatFirePassin**

* * *

I stared as he slumped in the seat beside me. He's hair draping over his face while he opened his books. Why did it have to be him? It was the jerk from the mall yesterday. He glanced at me noticing my stare, crap! Miley look away from the cute jerk look away!!

I snapped my head to the board listening to the teacher going on about what were doing this year. The cute jerk, well he's cute and a jerk so I'm gonna call him that till I know his real name, he smirked at me from what I could see in the corner of my eye.

"You're nacho girl, aren't you?" He turned, grinning at me. Just great he remembers me _and_ he's calling me nacho girl, just want I needed on the first day of school.

"What are you talking about?" I said acting clueless.

"You're the girl from the mall that slipped in the nachos, yesterday" He smiled, he just stared at me with his brown eyes that seemed so deep. What… Am…I saying? He's still a jerk!

I turned away from him, I didn't want to admit he was right by saying anything.

"What was that all about?" Alex whispered to me. I guess she heard what he was saying; stupid jerk that won't shut up about yesterday!

"Nothing" I replied blankly, I didn't want to go into it. The first day of school always sucks.

Alex nodded her head and started taking down notes, we were learning about the quadratic formula, great my favorite! … That was sarcasm; I like math but not _that_ much.

I signed and opened my notebook and starting taking down the formula. Someone needs a life if they made up this stupid thing.

I felt something hit my head, I looked around and saw the jerk looking down at my desk smirking. I glanced down and saw a little paper ball, I rolled by eyes, how mature. I opened the paper ball and in big capital letters, it said "NACHO GIRL!! =]"

I shook my head, this guy is really annoying! I scrunched it up again about to pass it back until…

"MILEY STEWERT" Mr. Denton said, walking to my desk. Great, I get in trouble because of this jerk! He's bad news, I can tell.

"Note passing, I see" The teacher said, picking up the paper ball from my desk, opening it up. Please don't read it out, please don't please!

"Nacho Girl?" All eyes turned to me, giggling and snickering while Alex gave me a puzzled look and the jerk was just smirking, I need to punch him in the face, maybe then it'll wipe that smirk off his face.

"Um sorry sir it won't happen again" It was all I could muster up, my face was bright red and all eyes were on me. I hated the spotlight on me.

"Let's hope not" he huffed "Now, let's practice using the formula" He smiled clapping his hands together. Everyone groaned, I sat there quietly as the teacher wrote down the questions we were doing from our textbooks. I hate that guy, it doesn't matter if he's cute, and he's still the biggest jerk I've met in my life!

"Are you okay?" Alex asked patting my back, at least someone cared, that jerk must still be smirking, I turned my head slightly and saw his head was down, doing the work, he looks really determined when he's like that, its sweet...I really need to stop thinking of him like that, I hate him and that's that.

"Yea, just some annoying people that won't leave me alone" I glared at the jerk, I don't even know his name, I wonder what it is? Maybe Shane or Adam or maybe…and I don't care because I hate him.

"It'll be okay, now let's do that work" Alex smiled, I smiled back, I like Alex she's a really good friend to me, even though we just met, I feel like I can trust her.

The class went by really fast and before I knew it, it was over. Yes! I finally get to be away from the jerk.

I shot up after hearing the bell gathering my things as Mr. Denton tried telling us to remember the formula. I couldn't careless I just wanted to see my friends. Alex and I both walked out of class together.

"What do you have now?" Alex asked as we reached her locker that was only two away from mine.

"Um, English" I said looking at my schedule "What about you?" Maybe she was in that class as well.

"History" She groaned "I hate history, its so boring! Why do we need to learn about what people did in the past?!" She asked me, she did make a good point there.

"I don't know" I shook my head, laughing lightly.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom I'll be back soon" I nodded my head and opened my locker, I heard shuffling from behind my locker door, I looked and saw it was _him_. I slammed my locker shut and put my books in my bag.

"What's your problem?" He asked, not even looking at me.

"Nothing" I replied coldly. He leaned against the lockers looking at me.

"Oh Nacho Girl, its you" He smirked; he really needs to stop doing that.

"Could you stop calling me that?" I responded angrily, now he's really getting on my nerves.

"I'll stop calling you that if tell me your name" He said looking into my eyes, with a dumb look of his face.

"Fine! Ok" He better not call me, Nacho Girl again.

"It's Miley" I breathed out about to walk away.

"Hey!" He grabbed on to my wrist, his warmth surrounded me giving me the chills.

"Don't you wanna know my name?" He smiled again, for an annoying jerk, he really is cute, the way he's hair is just so messy but makes him look so hot is just…Hot. Yea I know I'm meant to hate him but come on, could you say to me that he's not hot? Yep, didn't think so.

I shrugged, I didn't really care but at least I could give the jerk a real name instead of just…well jerk.

"It's Joe" He put out his hand, maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all.

I smiled and shook his hand, I felt a shock go through me and not the good kind, I yanked my hand away and saw him laughing, I looked down at his hand, and he had a hand buzzer. How old is this guy? 8? Seriously, a hand buzzer? What is wrong with this guy? I take it back, Joe's a jerk!

"That was fun" He laughed more, pretending to wipe a tear while I just glared at him. "I'll see you around Nacho Girl" He winked at me while he walked away.

Ugh! I hate that guy! I banged on my locker causing everyone to stare at me. What was there problem? Was it, be annoying and look at Miley day?!

"Hey Miles, what's wrong?" Sonny asked with Jake's arm around her.

"Just a really annoying kid" I replied, shaking my head.

"It's okay Miley" Sonny said hugging me. Sonny's awesome, she's such a good friend, I don't know why she thinks that I'm angry at her for being with Jake, that's the past and I'm over it, way over it.

"Sonny and I have class now, see you around Miley" Jake said walking through the crowd with Sonny. I waved them off; I took a step towards my English class.

"Sweet Niblets!" I shouted, Lilly was right in front of me with Oliver and a new guy, with curly hair and brown eyes, he looked really nice.

"Don't do that Lilly" I said clutching onto my chest.

"Sorry, I want you to meet someone" She smiled, oh great this better not be her attempt at setting me up with that guy.

"This is Nick" Lilly said pulling him forward, just in front of me.

"Hi" I said, he looked shy, probably because Lilly dragged him into this.

"Hey I'm Nick Gray" He replied, Wait…Gray? Wasn't that Joe's last name?

"Random question…" I started.

"She does that a lot" Oliver said to Nick. Nick giggled a bit while I just glared at Oliver.

"Are you by any chance related to Joe Gray?" There I said it; I just needed to know if this nice guy was related to the jerk.

"Yep, he's my cousin" He nodded. So Nick's related to the jerk, at least Nick's a lot nicer than Joe.

"Hey Miley, what's up?" Alex was now standing next to me. Lilly and Oliver looked at her and Nick did too but it was more like he was gazing at her.

"Hi I'm Alex" She said.

"Hey I'm Oliver and this is my girlfriend, Lilly" Oliver said pulling Lilly into his arms, those two are just like a movie, it was so cute.

"And you are…" Alex looked at Nick with his mouth slightly open.

"Uh…um, my name?" Alex nodded; this guy likes Alex, a lot "it's um…" I laughed he forget his own name, this is just funny.

"It's Nick, his name's Nick" I laughed.

"Nice to meet you" Alex flirted, Oh my gosh, Alex likes him too! "Well I have to get to class, see you Miley"

"Bye Alex" I waved.

"Bye Nick" Alex smiled waking to the crowd.

"B-Bye" he stuttered. I just shook my head at him, it's so cute that he's like that towards Alex.

"What do you have?" I asked him.

"English" He said a lot more confidently.

"Cool so do I let's go" I said as we walked to our class.

This was my chance to find out if he did like Alex, even though it's completely obvious he does, I had to be sure. Then I can play matchmaker with the two. I love helping people get together but sometimes I wish that I could find someone to love me. The only thing I have is people who like to annoy me like that stupid Joe Gray. I hate him! He's just a stupid, annoying and cute guy that is a complete jerk to me! His stupid eyes that are always on me, his messy hair that just looks...amazing on him. I don't even know why I think like that about him, the jerk who used a frickin' hand buzzer on me! I need to stop thinking about this guy, it'll only make me hate him more right? Yea hate him more, that's it.

* * *

**Sorry if that kind went on but even though I hate Nelena, I didn't want Nick to be a loner lol. Oh and I'm thinking when JONAS comes out that I'll change all the last names to Lucas, I'M SO EXCITED FOR JONAS OMG OMG LOL XD.**

**"THEY TOOK MY SOCKS WITHOUT TAKING OFF MY SHOES....HOW DO THEY DO THAT????" Lol favourite line so far hahaha.**

**Please oh please review! They motivate me to update heaps sooner! I actually wrote this when I was meant to be studying for all the exams so your _that_ special lol. And remember that I won't be updating for like two weeks sorry =[**

**Anyways Please Please Review!!!! I'll love you more if you do!! Check out my other stories if you want lol. Thanks again =D.**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


	4. All I Could Do Was Hope

**A/N:I don't own the characters, just the plot**

**Hey Everyone!**

**Okay I was officially on holidays starting Friday but on Thursday it was like the worst night ever, I literally could not stop crying on Good Friday because of people that I thought were my "friends" and because of that it took me a while to write this really bad chapter. I kinda over it now but it still hurts a bit, you know?**

**And as for my other stories "Destiny Can Change" and "You were Always the Girl" I will be updating them very very soon, I'm actually typing one of the chapters of thoses right now...well not write now cause I'm typing this but you know what I mean lol.**

**This is a really bad chapter but I really wanna thank those who have reviewed all my stories and have just been so nice I really love it! =]**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

* * *

Turns out I was right and Nick does like Alex. Nick and I walked over to where Oliver and Lilly were sitting with Alex. I sat down beside Lilly who was leaning against Oliver's chest, and Nick sat by me and Alex. She smiled when he sat down, they started talking and since Lilly and Oliver, were being all lovey dovey, I was just sitting there practically alone eating my sandwich. The problem with having friends that are in couples is that…well they're always in couple mode.

Lilly and Oliver and Sonny and Jake always go on double dates and when I go, I'm just a 3rd wheel. Everywhere I seem to go there are cute sweet couples, at home there's my dad and Kelly, at school Lilly and Oliver and Sonny and Jake, and now I guess Alex and Nick. I sighed, maybe I should get my own boyfriend who I can talk to and stuff maybe just someone that I can be myself around. But who?

"Hey Everyone" Sonny said cheerfully as she sat down with her tray.

"Hi Sonny" I replied her smiling.

"This is Nick and Alex" I pointed to the two, who just smiled at Sonny while they continued their conversation about some sport or something, but it was just cute how they instantly got along, I want to be like that with somebody, okay now I HAVE to find a boyfriend.

"Where's Jake?" I asked Sonny, she was always with Jake and when she wasn't she seemed a bit lost like something was missing.

"He's talking with the new kid over there" Sonny said tossing her head in that direction indicating Jake and some boy talking, I couldn't tell who he was all I saw was the back of him and it wasn't the worst sight, if you know what I mean. Maybe he could be my boyfriend, he is friends with Jake which I guess means he'll be apart of our group, and he is cute…from behind.

Then Jake started walking over to our table with the guy, okay this was the moment of truth, he turned around. My face dropped, it was Joe. Okay I take it back; he's _definitely_ not the guy that I want as my boyfriend.

"Hey guys" Jake sat by Sonny, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Joe sat next to him on the round table right in front of me; he was smirking when I looked down at my lunch when he sat down.

"This is Joe" Jake said patting him on the back.

I didn't lift my head, I knew it was Joe and I could feel his eyes on me, why does he always do that when I'm around?

"Hey cuz" Nick said to his cousin

"Wait you guys are cousin?" Lilly asked, oh so when I sit down no one pays attention but when Joe does everyone notices Joe, this guy is stealing my friends away!

I sat there eating my sandwich while everyone talked about those Gray boys.

"What does everyone have next?" I asked interrupting Joe talking about his old school, he glared at me while I smirked back at him, wonder how he feels now that he's not the one smirking. What the hell? He smiled back, what does that mean? This boy's so mysterious…it's kind of hot, Miley! Stop it! He's not hot…well he is but you don't like a guy you hate!

"I have Chemistry" Sonny replied, breaking my train of thought.

"Social Studies" Cody groaned, I feel sorry for him.

"PE" Lilly and Oliver said at the same time, those two are so in sync, it's kind of creepy but that's love I guess.

"Drama" Alex smiled, guess she likes drama…?

"Same I have drama too" Nick smiled back, oh now I know why Alex likes drama class.

"Music" Joe smirked back, please don't make it that I'm in the same music class as him!

"What about you? Miles" Sonny asked, I looked down at my schedule.

Oh no! Crap, I have music with a Mr. Joe Gray.

"Music" I sulked pouting. Everyone but Nick, Alex and ugh, Joe looked at me funny, in fact Joe was doing something I'd never expect, he was smirking…yea I know Joe Gray smirking, didn't think it was possible.

"But Miles, you love music" Lilly said, well it's true I do but I know something that'll ruin it.

"Yea I do, I guess it's just gonna be different this year" I shrugged acting like it was nothing but I didn't lie, it was going to be different this year, especially with Joe Gray in my class.

The bell just went off and I wanted to get as far away from Joe as possible…even though we were in the same class but it'll work, I don't know how but it just will.

"Bye guys" I rushed getting up through the crowds out of the lunch room, I reached my locker within 1 minute at least and opened up my locker and got all my books. I shut my locker for my escape to the classroom.

"Where are you off to nacho girl?" Joe was leaning against the lockers staring at me.

"Class" I replied smiling at him and no this smile was not a real smile it was a fake "go away" smile. And yes, that type of smile does exist.

"Awesome, we can go together" He said grabbing onto my hand and pulling me to the music room, at least this time he wasn't wearing a hand buzzer.

But it felt nice; it was like he was protecting me by holding my hand like that. He looked back at me as we got to the classroom and smiled. There was something about this guy, he's confusing me, first he's a jerk then he pretends to be nice but he just shocks me with his hand buzzer.

We sat down on the steps in the music room, there were no seats in music just these two over sized steps where everyone sat and this big open space at the base of the steps.

"So, Miley…" He said rubbing his neck, wow that's the first time his ever used my name meaning he didn't call me Nacho Girl!!... But that doesn't mean I like him or anything…um it just means I don't hate him completely, I still hate him but not as much as before which is a real step up because I really hated him, if you didn't notice…

"Miley…" Joe asked looking at me, I need to stop thinking so much!

"Yea?"

I looked up at him, his hair was just covering his eyes which were on me, smiling softly moving closer to me. His lips were inches from mine, what the heck was he doing? His eyes kept flicking between my eyes and my lips, oh God he better not, be thinking about kissing me…but it would be nice I guess.

"Miley…I'm not gonna kiss you" Joe shook his head, laughing. I hate this guy, I hate him!

"Why, do you keep doing things like that?!" I shouted he glanced at me after his laughing fit.

"I'm really sorry but it's just so much fun annoying you" Joe smirked.

Stupid Joe and his smirk he really needs to stop doing that, it's just so frustrating seeing it all the time and way too cute, some poor girl could fall for that stupid smile…which isn't me I'm not the one falling for that smile, definitely not.

I shook my head and moved to the other side of the room, I can't stand that guy, he's so annoying, he smirks way too much for a normal person…what am I saying? He's not normal! I mean, who has hair is so perfect without even trying? Or has the cutest smile that I have ever seen in my life. Um scratch the last two.

"Welcome upcoming musicians!" I turned my head to the teacher and noticed that the classroom was now filled with other students; do I really phase out that much? Wait don't answer that.

It was Ms. Derby, she was my favorite teacher, she was blonde, young and a really talented musician.

"I'm really glad to see all my favorite students back and some new ones also" She said looking at Joe as he lazily leaned back on the step.

"Well first of all I'm Ms. Derby and I'll be your music teacher for the rest of the year" She smiled "And the first project, everyone will need a partner to create a song with" Ms Derby went over to her desk and grabbed the class list with everyone's name and strutted back to the front of the class in her bright red high heels.

I looked around the class, I wonder who's gonna be my partner. I saw everyone and they were all in their groups huddled together the only one I didn't see with anyone was Joe. I sighed, all I could do was hope that I'm not paired up with him.

"Well I'm just gonna say random names and that's your partner" Okay there's 24 out of 25, that I won't get Joe, I like those odds.

"Amber, Jason" So that marks them off but not Joe, please let someone else be his partner.

After she went through a long list, there was only Adam, Allyson, Joe and I left.

"Allyson will be with…" Ms. Derby started please say Joe's name or my name! Don't say Adam's name!

"Adam" I gasped, Damn it! Why is the world so cruel to me?

"Leaving Miley and Joe as the final pair" The teacher grinned looking over at me.

Ms. Derby walked over to me, with a big smile on her face. "Hey Miley"

"Hey Ms. Derby" I nervously smiled, I don't know why she was smiling but it was creeping me out.

"I saw you looking at that Joe boy over there, so I made you two partners" I sat there, my mouth slightly opened, I tried saying something but nothing come out.

"No thanks needed Miley, now go over to him" She smiled and walked over and sat at her desk, while everyone else flocked to their partners.

She thought that I _wanted t_o be his partner. Just fantastic I have to be _his_ partner. He stood up and sat next to me, too close for comfort.

"Hey…Partner" He grinned at me.

I sighed, this is gonna be one _long_ project.

* * *

**Yes, Miley I agree it will be one very long project lol.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this and please Review it because when I get reviews it makes me wanna type up ALL my stories even faster. So you might expect a chapter sooner then later XD**

**Oh and HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!**

****

() ()

(oo)

(uu)O

^^ A Bunny lol HAPPY EASTER!!

XxHeatFirePassion


	5. Answer: Joe

**A/N: Don't own**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story! But here it is, I have 3 chapters ready to put up after get some reviews of course ;) So please review!!**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

* * *

"Ugh!" I cried out as I screamed with annoyance. I can't believe that happened and with him of all people! I kicked and screamed more trying not to think about what happened. And it was all Joe's fault. I laid, back on my bed as I held the pillow against my chest. It was beating so fast ever since I left Joe's house and it hasn't stopped yet…

_Flashback_

"_So here's my house" Joe shrugged as we entered this massively huge house, it was awesome._

"_It's really nice" I just said gazing around at the gorgeous paintings on the wall._

"_Yea, you should see the studio up stairs" Nick said as he put his bag on the ground and sat in the home theatre room. They have a freaking home theatre room! … And a studio! These guys must be rich or something._

"_Come on let's go up to the studio so we can write the song" Joe took my hand as we walked up the stairs, why the heck is he being so nice to me now? He is such a freak; I bet he has like, a multiple personality disorder or something. His hands feel so weird but so right…Oh Dear Lord, I'm turning into a cliché, what has the world come to!_

_When we finally reached the studio, I was completely shocked; it looked like a real professional one. As I was still in awe of the room, Joe just sat on a chair and leaned back watching me, I bet he's gonna turn into my stalker or something._

"_So…have you got any song ideas?" I asked him breaking the awkward silence; it could have been because he was staring at me but then again, I was just randomly standing in the middle of the room…yea, your guess is better than mine._

"_Um…" Joe said deep in thought, then he suddenly had a smirk on his face…bad sign, very bad sign._

"_Well I have this song that I already wrote" Joe said picking up a guitar, a black one._

"_Ok…" was all I could say he better be, serious about this song he wrote._

"_I'll pick you up at 7__  
__We can drive around and see a movie…"_

_He's actually a pretty good singer._

_  
__"Every scene will have a meaning__  
__But you'll be the one that moves me…"_

_And he's great at guitar too._

_  
__"I've been hurt before__  
__So baby promise that you're gonna be true__  
__I'm gonna be be good so tell me that you're gonna be good too__  
__Yeah!"_

_Ok I officially hate this guy…even though I've said this before, he is good at everything!_

_"You gotta be be good to me__  
__I'm gonna be be good to you__  
__We'll be happy as can be__  
__Just gotta be be good to me, baby!"_

_What is he doing? Why is he coming closer to me?! Don't panic, just enjoy the song, he's not gonna hurt me…right?_

_"I'm gonna treat you right__  
__We'll never fight__  
__Now baby you can trust me…"_

_Why do I feel all weird and gooey inside after he winked at me just then? I'm probably just hallucinating probably because he's around me and I hate him…yea that's it for sure._

_  
__"When I hold you tight__  
__I feel alright__  
__I guess that I'm just lucky…"_

_He's sitting next to me leaning all over me, does this count as sexual harassment yet?_

_"I've been hurt before__  
__So baby promise that you're gonna be true oh__  
__I'm gonna be be good so tell me that you're gonna be good too__  
__Oh!"_

_He's face is so close to mine, it's not even funny, he better move it before I punch him in the face…okay maybe I've never done that, but there's a first for everything._

_"You gotta be be good to me__  
__I'm gonna be be good to you__  
__We'll be happy as can be__  
__Just gotta be be good to me__  
__Baby!"_

_Okay he's backed away…by like half an inch, and now he's just looking at me strumming his guitar, is the song over yet? He's beginning to creep me out…oh what he's been creeping me out since I met him._

_"Listen girl, you gotta be good…" Joe spoke with the strumming of the guitar._

_That talking better be, apart of song and not towards me or anything. I'm panicking way too much, I'm gonna try to calm down; this can't be good for stress levels…Joe Grey is never good for my stress levels._

_  
__"I don't wanna hurt you…"_

_Well that's a relief that Joe doesn't want to hurt me…wait the song's not about me…it's just a random song._

_  
__"I wanna KISS you!"_

_What!? He drops his guitar and pulls my face to his. He. Is. Kissing. Me. I can't help it but I kiss back, I love the feeling of his lips on mine. Our lips are moving together in perfect sync…almost made for each other. What am I doing!?_

_Then the door opened up, I pushed Joe away, while Nick looked at us both slightly flustered._

"_I'll just…um…let you guys keep doing what you're doing" Nick closed the door and I turned to face Joe, with his infamous smirk on his face._

_I just let Joe, the guy I hate, kiss me…what is my problem?!_

_Answer: Joe_

_  
End Flashback_

I sat on my bed, biting my nails slightly…yea bad habit I know. I was waiting for Alex, Lilly and Sonny to come over, I needed someone to talk to. I can't even believe that I let him do that, let alone that I kissed back. I swear this is making me go crazy, he makes me go crazy, I hate him, that's all…I hope.

"Hey Miles" I turned to the door and saw Lilly walking over to me, with a worried expression on her face.

"Hi" I said, I fixed up my hair a bit…I was kinda pulling at it when I got home, so it's probably a mess.

"What's wrong?" I bit my lip, do I tell her? What would we she think?

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything" Lilly reassured me as she sat on my bed next to me.

"Well…Joe kissed me" I softly said, Lilly just gave me a blank expression.

"Um…Lilly" I waved my hand in front of her, that was not the reaction I was hoping for…heck, I didn't even know how to react to it.

"I'm sorry but I swear you just said that Joe kissed you" Lilly in a joking tone, then she looked at my face then it hit her.

"Joe kissed you!?" Lilly yelled at me, while I sat their looking away from her, just nodding in response.

"YAY!" She smiled and hugged me…was not expecting that.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alex said as she walked into the room seeing me and Lilly hugging.

"Joe kissed Miley" Lilly said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Alex asked sitting next to Lilly on my bed.

I nodded once again, why were these two so happy about Joe kissing me, when I had a full blown panic attack.

"That's great!" Alex grinned.

"I don't get you guys" I told them as they kept smiling at me.

"What don't you get?" Sonny said walking into my room.

"Joe kissed Miley" Alex told Sonny as she sat on the foot of my bed.

"No way!" Sonny glanced at me.

"Yes way" I frowned, am I missing something because they are beginning to creep me out.

"Why are you guys so happy about this?" I finally asked them.

"Don't you see what this means?" Alex said in a duh kind of tone.

"Yea, I don't get what that means" I truthfully replied.

"And people say that I'm a blonde" Lilly rolled her eyes while Sonny, Alex and I all gave her a look.

"Lilly…you are blonde" Sonny told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, not like that I mean like a dumb blonde" Lilly said.

"Okay…getting back on topic" Sonny said facing me "It means that you're not alone anymore" What? I seriously am not getting this, is it really that obvious?

"I'm gonna explain this in terms you can understand, you and Joe kissed, meaning that you and Joe can be a couple" Alex said slowly, as if I was an idiot…wait, me, Joe, a couple!?

"What?!" I yelled at them, shocking them slightly.

"Well you always say that you're like a 3rd wheel in our group because we're all couples now you and Joe can go out so you can be together" Sonny responded.

"But I don't wanna be with Joe" I mean the kiss was great and all…what am I saying? I am meant to hate this guy…a cute, very kissable hot…no, no, I need to stop thinking like that.

"I hate him" They all gave me a weird look, like I was crazy.

"Why would you hate him? He's such a nice guy" Alex said.

"Not to me, he's always being mean and annoying me for no reason" I crossed my arms over my chest, slightly annoyed at what he did to me.

"You know, Miles…" Lilly said a smile coming out.

"There's a fine line" Alex continued, what are these girls on?

"Between love and hate" Sonny grinned, it was like they had telekinesis…freaky.

"What are you guys trying to say?" Why did my friends have to be so cryptic, can't they just be straight up with everything.

"Joe likes you" Lilly shrugged off, I hope she was lying when she said that.

"No, no, no he doesn't" I shook my head, how could they even think like that?

"Haven't you heard that if a guy teases you, it means he likes you?" Sonny said, being all smart like she is.

"Yea but…" I was interrupted by Alex.

"No buts he likes you, accept it and embrace it" Alex smiled.

"Well that's not gonna happen anytime soon" I scoffed at them, rolling my eyes. Pfft, Joe liking me? As if.

"You never know, you could just end up loving him in the end" Lilly said with a small smile.

"And if that ever happens, that'll be the day I die" I wouldn't let myself fall for him, he's a player I can tell by the way he looks, the way he acts…and I hate to say this but even by the way he kisses.

"Yep, you say that now" Sonny said nodding her head.

"And I'm gonna stick by it" I nodded my head, Joe is not the one for me, and he never will be.

"Whatever" Lilly said "I have to go, Oliver and I are meeting at the skate park soon"

"Yea same, I'm gonna show Nick around, since he's new and all" Alex shrugged while still smiling.

"Jake and I are going to study this afternoon at my house" Sonny stood up with Alex and Lilly.

"Oh…" It sucks to be the only single person in our group when they're all so close with their boyfriends.

"I'll just see you guys tomorrow then" I gave them a weak smile, I was hoping that they'd say a little longer but hey, I can't really stop it, they're _all_ in love.

"Bye Miles" Lilly said hugging me.

"Bye" I hugged her back, and she hugged the others leaving the room.

"See you tomorrow" Alex smiled hugging me then Sonny before leaving my room.

"You know, Miles, he would be crazy if he didn't like you" Sonny told me "You're such a great person, it amazes me that you haven't found your soul mate" Gosh, Sonny's a nice person; I don't think I'll be able to live without her, my friends and family.

"I'm still young, I'll find him eventually" I reassured her, even though it didn't really make me feel better, I mean was I ever gonna find my one true love or soul mate?

"I'm sure you will" Sonny said before hugging me "Bye Miles"

"Bye" I said watching her leave the room.

Now I'm left with my thoughts, could Joe like me? It's kinda stupid if that's the way he's gonna show it by being a completely jerk to me. I'm not gonna fall for him, I hate him, I have to remember that…no matter how cute he is.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'll update my other stories pretty soon as well :)**

**Thanks to those who always review and check out my other stories too :D**

**Oh and I'm just updating this, i'll still do the like UPDATE NIGHT thing but like i'll just have more chapters on this one haha**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


	6. A Kinda New Friendship

**A/N: Don't own**

**Sorry if it's a bit short, but thanks to those who reviewed :)**

**XxHeatFirePassion

* * *

**

It's Friday and Joe hasn't annoyed me once…but we still have to do our project for music, I bet he'll bug me like he did last time. I just finished my last class; I was walking out of the school looking around for my dad. I checked my phone and I got a text message from him.

'_Sorry, darling, I'm busy, can't pick you up'_

"Oh great" I said with frustration, I started walking home till I heard my name being called out, I turned around and saw Joe, I know I should just keep walking but I waited for him, maybe he has something nice to say.

"What, Joe?" I asked him.

"Do you wanna work on our project this afternoon at my house?" Joe asked me, I looked at his eyes and I knew he was serious about it.

"Are you gonna pull any pranks or anything like that?" I hoped he knew I was hinting at the kiss.

Joe's face curved into a smirk. "Not if you don't wanna" He said winking at me.

"No" I sternly told him. "We'll just work on the project that's all"

"Aw you're no fun" Joe pouted, with a playful glare.

I rolled my eyes at him and I started walking to his car. "Come on"

"Yes, Ma'am" Joe said walking beside me.

We soon arrived at his house and he wasn't being mean to me at all, we sat in the studio and started to have ideas for a song.

"Um… a break up song?" I suggested, as we both laid on the ground thinking of a topic to write about.

"Nah, there's too many of those out there" Joe replied, tapping his hand on the floor.

"A friendship song, maybe?" Come on, at least I'm suggesting stuff while he just sits there, waiting for me to think up stuff.

"Yea!" Joe sat up "I kinda have a verse for a kind of friendship song"

"Better not be like you're other song" I mumbled under my breath.

"Did you say something?" Joe asked as he picked up his guitar and started tuning it.

"Nothing! Nothing at all" I instantly replied, and now he's looking at me like I'm some kind of freak…great just want I need.

"It's a bit rough at the moment so don't like hate it straight away" Joe said as he started strumming.

"I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here" Joe finished and he sounded great…except that it was a bit too high for his voice.

"Can I try to sing it?" I asked him, I didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying that he couldn't really sing it…wow; I'm actually being nice to Joe.

"Yea, sure" Joe said passing me, a piece of paper with lyrics.

I sang that song and it sounded great…I mean not to boost or anything but I sounded awesome!

"It sounds so much better when you sing it" Joe complimented me…he actually said something nice; maybe he's not such a jerk after all.

"Thanks" I hid my face as I blushed at his comment; I could feel his eyes on me. I glanced up and sure enough he was smiling at me and staring at me.

We worked on the song for a few hours and by the end of it, we were finished. It was weird because I actually had fun writing that song with him. This is gonna sound cheesy but it's kinda like our song now, I feel like I can kinda trust him now…it's kinda weird though depending only a few days ago I hated him a lot.

"I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah, yeah  
I'm right here"

I finished the last note and smiled, it was a great song and Joe was an amazing guitar player. I was really surprised that we could even work together on it. I'm surprised that he didn't annoy me as well. I don't know, maybe I just judged him way too fast; he is really a nice guy just like Alex said.

"Hey Miles" I glanced at him, smiling. It was nice to accomplish something like this.

"You're coming to my party tomorrow night, right?" Joe asked. I didn't even know he was having one.

"Party?" I tilted to my head acting dumb, I wanted him to invite me, not just assume that I knew about it and was gonna go.

"I'm having a party tomorrow night, you should come, it'll be fun" Joe smirked at me; the bad thing was that smirk was growing on me. This kid is really messing me up.

"Yea, maybe" I shrugged, that was probably the closest I could get to an invitation.

"So you're definitely coming?" Joe asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Is this you inviting me?" I asked him, hoping that he would get it.

He gave me another infamous smirk and ruffled his hair. "Miley, I'm inviting you to my party, tomorrow night, I hope you can come"

"I think I might just come" I winked at him…oh no, I'm flirting with him. But flirting doesn't mean I like him or anything. I mean heaps of people flirt and it doesn't mean anything at all…that's what I'm doing with Joe, just flirting with no meaning, yep, that's it, it has to be.

It was getting late and my dad would be home soon.

"Hey Joe, can you please drop me home?" I asked him politely. After today, I really consider Joe a friend, we joked around and he wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Yea sure" Joe smiled.  
We drove to my house in a comfortable silence. It was nice because usually it would be an awkward silence, but he, like most of my friends, could just be around me and not feel weird.

We finally arrived at my house and I was about to get out till Joe held my arm.

"Miley…wait a second" Joe said softly.

"Yea…?" I said with a nervous voice, why am I even nervous!?

"About the other day when I um…" Joe trailed off, it was obvious about the kiss but was it as awkward for him as it was for me?

"Yea, yea" I replied to him.

"I'm sorry for doing it" Joe apologized. I never thought he'd apologize to me.

"No, it's okay" I said quickly, he smiled. "It doesn't mean anything right?"

Joe's smile fell slightly then put on a big grin, it looked pretty fake or maybe I'm just seeing things.

"Yea of course, it didn't mean anything" He nodded fast. "It was just the song"

"Yea…" I said quietly, I felt a bit hurt but I don't really know why. "I better get going now"

"Oh yea right" He said noticing that we were just sitting in his car.

I quickly got out of the car and looked in the window. "Thanks for the ride"

Joe gave me a quick nod. "It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

I bit my lip "Yep, at your party" which I have absolutely nothing to wear to it.

"Yea, wear something nice" Joe smiled. "Bye Miles"

I stood up and waved as he drove away, I raced into my house straight to my bedroom when his car was out of sight, searching for something to wear for Joe's party… What? I gotta look good, don't I?

**The Next Day...**

It was about 5 in the afternoon and I was about to start getting ready for Joe's party at 7. I took a quick shower and took a final look at my outfit, it was a simple dress with a floral print and dark red boots.

I put on my outfit and started to do my make-up. I was beginning to get a little nervous around 6, I didn't really know why like I've been to parties before but this time it just felt different, kinda like it was almost a special occasion, maybe it was because it was Joe's party. Ugh, why does my mind keep on going back to him!? Lately, I've been finding myself thinking about Joe…not hating him like before but I don't know like thinking about him for no reason at all. And no, it is not what my friends think…I don't like Joe but I don't hate him so it's kinda neutral with him and I'd like it to stay that way. I will not get feelings for Joe, not ever.

7 finally came, I went down the stairs and saw my dad and his girlfriend, Kelly snuggled up on the couch. I smiled at the pair, everyone was just so in love…except for me, just my luck, I guess.

"Hey dad, can you drop me off now?" I asked him leaning against the couch.

"Hey Miles" Kelly smiled, sitting up.

"Hi" I smiled back.

"Going to a party?" Kelly asked, she was like a mother to me…but no one could replace my real mom.

"Yep, now all I have to do is get there" I hinted to my father who was still sitting on the couch with his eyes on the screen.

"Fine" He huffed, giving Kelly a small kiss on the lips before getting his car keys.

"Bye Kelly" I waved before exiting the front door after my dad.

We were in the car, driving as I guided him to Joe's place. It was an almost silent ride for 5 minutes till my dad spoke up.

"Hey Miles" He started, he better not be giving that whole don't drink, don't do drugs, keep away from boys speech again.

"I was wondering if you would be okay with me asking Kelly to marry her" I snapped my head towards him, oh my gosh, this is major! My dad is gonna ask Kelly to marry him!

"Um…bud?" He said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Um, yea I'd be totally okay with that!" I excitedly replied, this was the first time he's ever considered asking one of his girlfriends to marry him, I'm so excited.

"Great" He said, as he pulled up in Joe's driveway.

"Thanks daddy" I kissed him on the cheek and walked inside, I could hear the music blaring from the driveway.

I gotta feeling, that's tonight's gonna be a good night.

* * *

**Is it gonna be a good night? Haha tell me what you think of this so far :) This story is gonna end in maybe 3-4 chapters, maybe less haha thanks for reading and check out my other stories**

**AND REVIEW. I'm sorry for not updating in like forever! School's been busy as and other stuff as well! But when the holidays come, I'll have heaps of stories and chapter to put up!**

**I have an idea for a story and something big happens, Tell me if your interested say yes or no XD**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


	7. Never Ending Pain

**A/N: Don't own**

**Here's another chapter! Don't forget to review this XD Sorry if it's a bit short.**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**

* * *

**

I walked inside and it was filled with people dancing, talking and having fun. I looked around and found all my friends in a corner and I slowly made my way to them, pushing past all the crowds, this has to be the whole school, it was so full.

"Hey guys" I smiled as I finally reached my friends.

"Hey Miles" They all chorused giving me a hug each.

"So where's Joe?" I asked without even thinking, why the heck, would I wanna know where Joe is!?

"Oh looking for Joe, aye?" Lilly winked at me, oh no, she better not be thinking what I think she's thinking.

"Well…um…it's always polite to greet the hosts of this party" I quickly replied, HA! And people think I crack under pressure.

"Um…This is also Nick's house, you know" Oliver said pointing at Nick who was standing by Alex.

"Oh right…" Darn you Oliver!

"So why are you looking for Joe?" Jake asked.

"I just wanted to uh…ask him if everything's set for our project for music" Damn, I'm good at this.

"Yea, sure, sure" Sonny smiled.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes at them.

"Hey everyone" Joe said as he put an arm around me looking at everyone, I glanced at his arm on my shoulder then to him while he was staring down at me smirking.

"Hey" They all chorused back.

"Having fun?" Joe asked, mainly looking at me.

I nodded slightly, looking at the ground while the others gave a 'yea' or 'uh huh' to Joe.

"Awesome" Joe smiled.

"You look beautiful by the way" Joe whispered in my ear, giving me the chills.

I was blushing, I knew it. "Thanks" I mumbled under my breath. I could feel his heavy gaze on me, and knowing him he would have that smirk on his face.

"Well I'm gonna go get a drink" I smiled widely looking at everyone…besides Joe.

"Anyone want anything? Nope ok then" I asked before anyone could even answer me, turning around , getting away from that awkward situation and walking over to the kitchen, as I was walking…really fast away from them, I could swear that Joe was smirking as always.

I picked up a bottle of water and took a sip from it, I could still feel that my face is all hot, why does he have to have this affect on me!?

"Hi" This built guy with dark hair smiled.

"Uh…Hi" I replied unsurely, this guy is kinda creepy.

"My name's Justin, what's yours?" He asked leaning on the counter, I was sitting by.

"Miley" I responded taking a step back from him.

"Oh we're in the same English class" Justin nodded

"Yea, I remember you" Actually I don't.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked putting out his hand.

Dance with this random? Well this is a party, I might as well have some fun with people other than Joe…and my friends of course. "Sure" I smiled taking his hand.

Justin and I danced for a long time, he was actually a pretty nice guy…well that's what he seemed like, except his hands always went down to far and I always hand to bring them back up.

"Could you not do that?" I said over the music.

"Oh..yea sure" He said not really caring, at least I'm having fun right?

It was about 10 already and Justin and I decided to take a break, well I wanted a break since I got sick of him touching me so much.

"Do you wanna see something cool?" Justin asked me as I drank from my bottled water.

"Um, yea sure" I told him, as he took my hand guiding me upstairs at the end of the hall, why was Justin taking me up here when he doesn't even live here?

He took me to a random room, I looked around and figured that it was a guy's room. I turned to look at Justin and he gave me a creepy smile.

"What are you showing me?" I asked looking around again.

"Just stand here and you'll see the best thing ever" Justin smirked pulling me in front of the bed. He didn't have the same smirk as Joe, Joe's was cute and playful while Justin's was creepy and disturbing.

"What's going-" I was interrupted by Justin's lips against mine; I was pushed onto the bed, his hands roaming under my skirt, staying on my thigh. I couldn't help it, tears fell from my eyes. It was painful as he forced his weight on me. He forced his tongue in my mouth.

I couldn't breathe.

I tried pushing him off but nothing happened. He put his hand in my hair pulling on it, while I screamed in pain. I pulled on his hair but he seemed to enjoy. I need someone to help me, but how can I scream for help when his tongue down my throat?

The tearless seemed endless, I should have listened to my dad. Why didn't he give me that boys, drinking, drugs speech. Ugh so stupid. I pushed with all my might but nothing. I forgot the number one rule.

Never, ever talk to strangers.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Joe was smiling walking around his house greeting everyone. He went upstairs to look for Miley, he couldn't find her anywhere. Joe had feelings from the minute, he saw her at the mall that day. He went through almost all the rooms and already saw too many people, being to intimate with each other. He reached his bedroom, and opened the door and saw Justin, a school jock, on top of a girl. Joe shrugged it off but realised that the girl had the same boots as Miley.

He gasped slightly and closed the door.

Joe is stunned at what he saw. 'Was that really, Miley?' he thought as he went down the stairs slowly and beginning to feel jealous. He really liked Miley and she does this. He reached a cooler and pulled out a beer, with the music still blaring. He stands by the base of the stairs, as if wanting to be the first one to talk to Miley, just to torment her with what he saw. Joe starts talking to Stacy, an annoying cheerleader.

"So like, I was like, they're mine, and she was all like, no they're not and I was like yea, they are, I saw them first…" Stacy continued on about some pointless story about shoes.

"Guess who's upstairs with Justin" Joe randomly blurts out, but he didn't regret it.

"Oh my gosh, who?" Stacy said, with deep interest.

"Miley Stewert" Joe said, he didn't regret it all, he was jealous, he didn't know why but he just didn't care about Miley anymore like he did only a mere few hours ago.

"No…way" Stacy said "She's not even that pretty"

Stacy was shocked and soon she was walking around the party talking to everyone about the news Joe broke about Miley. Joe stood there, watching as it spread like wildfire about Miley.

**Miley's POV**

I continued to struggled with his grip on my hair; I squirmed and managed to lift my knee hitting him in his special place.

He groaned in pain while I made my escape, I ran through the halls then down the stairs, I bumped into Joe but didn't stop and headed straight for the door, this all while tears still falling down my face. I ran home, not planning to stop anytime soon. I was scared, but who wouldn't be? I was almost raped by that…that…guy. I finally got home and ran straight to my room, refusing to see the reaction of my father at the sight of me. I looked in the mirror, my hair was a completely mess, my make-up was smudged across my face, my dress had a slight tear at the hem and I had bruises on my arms from where he held me down. I was in so much pain, I felt like I would die on the spot.

I ran to the bathroom, taking off all my clothes and jumping into the shower. I let the hot water cover me, trying to wash the disgusting feeling I felt. I scrubbed and scrubbed but it wouldn't go away. I feel used and helpless, I could feel myself sliding down against the wall of the shower. The tears just wouldn't stop falling, my body felt lifeless like I wasn't really alive. Even when I closed my eyes all I could see was his body on mine, the immense weight on me as I was left breathless and the pain, the intense pain as he held my body down.

I was hurt and I didn't know if I'd ever get better.

**A few days later...**

It was Monday, and as I entered the school, I felt like all eyes were on me, as I walked through the halls, I could hear whispers and stares. Why was everyone looking at me like that? It was painful enough seeing Justin, smirking at me.

I was depressed and pained as the day went passed, all my friends noticed it and apparently so did the whole school by the looks they gave me, and the only thing I was looking forward to was the end of this day.

It was finally lunch time and I slowly made my way there. I got my lunch and sat quietly with my friends, silently eating my lunch. My friends shuffled in their seats as the whole lunch rooms' eyes were on our table. I glanced around and noticed that the stares were mainly targeted at me.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" I asked them leaning into the table. They all glanced at each other, is it really that bad that they can't tell me straight away?

"There's a rumour going on around you" Sonny spoke up while Jake nodded slowly.

"What rumour?" My voice trembled as I asked; I was scared to find out, if all these stares were going on about it, it must be bad.

"It's that you had sex with Justin" Oliver said in a low voice.

The tears started again as I just continued to stare at my friends, all avoiding my glance

"It's not true!" I shouted. I stood up angrily making a dash out of the room. I ran till I bumped into Joe, who just gave me a blank look.

"Going to looking for Justin" Joe angrily said clenching his fists, I should be the one angry, how could he even say that to me?!

"Joe, it's not real, it's a lie" I tried telling him, tears still falling down my face.

"It is real" Joe said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How…would you know?" I said my voice trembling.

"I saw it with my own eyes" Joe said not even caring. "And in my room, wow thanks just want I need, a slut and man whore in my room"

I gasped at him, he was the one that spread the rumour about Justin and I. And he has the guts to insult me after I was almost raped.

I lifted my hand and slapped him as hard as I could, so that he could feel any small amount of pain that I felt that night.

"He tried to rape me! Joe" I yelled at him as he cupped his reddening face.

"Wha-, what?" Joe stuttered while I just shook my head at him, still wiping away my tears that refused to stop falling.

"I hate you!" I spat at him, before pushing him out of my way, I didn't even bother waiting to see his reaction.

"Miley, wait" I shouted grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me" I said in a cold voice, but not nearly as cold as Joe's heart at that moment.

I went into an empty classroom and cried out all my tears. How he could he, do that to me!? He started a stupid rumour about me, and just when I thought he was a good guy.

"Stupid Joe" I said as the tears began to dry up.

"Stupid everyone" I quietly said as I put my head in my hands, just wanting the pain to end.

* * *

**Aw poor Miley! Haha, do you like it so far? Haha tell me what you think of it by reviewing!! Yay! LOL I'm a strange child haha oh yea check out my other stories :) You'll like 'em.**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


End file.
